


Popped a Fly on the Way to First Base

by Griselda_Gimpel



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Bugs & Insects, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 23:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19734160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griselda_Gimpel/pseuds/Griselda_Gimpel
Summary: Gija and Yona spend the afternoon together, but there's trouble afoot.





	Popped a Fly on the Way to First Base

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after Chapter 105.

“Gija, do you have a moment?” Yona asked.

“Of course, Your Highness,” Gija answered. It was late afternoon, and the Dark Dragon and the Happy Hungry Bunch had decided to set up camp a little early. “How can I be of service to you?”

“It’s the other way around, actually,” Yona said. “You’ve been such a big help to me, I thought there might be something I could do for you.”

“For me?” Gija asked. His brain was suddenly having difficulty working. He wondered if he was sick again.

Yun overheard their conversation. “I just made this palanquin. Why don’t you two take a ride on it?” Gija looked over and saw that there was, in fact, a palanquin sitting on the ground next to Yun. It was constructed of branches and tied together with vines. It had a canopy of leaves and a seat bench made from a rectangular stone.

“But who will carry us?” Gija asked.

“I’d be happy to,” Hak said. “Droopy-eyes can help. So can Sinha.” Jaeha and Sinha both nodded their agreement.

“Zeno, too! Zeno, too!” exclaimed Zeno.

“Too short,” Hak said. “Besides, it only needs three. I’ll take the front, and the two dragons can bring up the rear.”

“Your Highness,” Gija said, taking Yona’s hand and helping her onto the palanquin. They sat down on the seat. Gija wondered idly where Yun had gotten the cushion (which was deep red with a pattern of silvery white hearts), but then Hak, Sinha, and Jaeha were lifting up the palanquin.

“Is there anything else you’d like to do?” Yona asked as they began to move forward. “With me?”

“Um…um…” Gija said. “There actually is something, Your Highness.”

“What is it?”

“I wouldn’t want to be too forward with my master,” Gija protested.

“Oh?” Yona said. “In that case, I order you to tell me what it is that you want.”

That settled it in Gija’s mind.

“MightIholdyourhand?” Gija asked in a rush.

“Of course, my beautiful White Dragon,” Yona answered. She held out her hand, and Gija took it in his. His right hand had a strength of ten, but it could be gentle, and he held his master’s hand gently now. Gija smiled at her, and Yona smiled back, but then there was a roar from in front of them.

“Bug,” Sinha said.

Gija looked and saw the bug that was in front of them. It was a dreadfully horrible bug. It had too many legs to count, a mass of eyes, wicked looking mandibles, antenna that whooshed through the air, a tail with a stinger on it, translucent wings, and Hak’s face. It was larger than a horse.

“Have no fear, Your Highness,” Gija declared. “I have been training Ao in attack combat. Ao! Shoot lightning bolts out of your eyes!”

“Pu-kyu!” Ao screeched. Her attack shook the palanquin.

“Hold on, Your Highness. This could be rough.”

\---

In the waking world, Jaeha and Hak stared at Gija as he tossed and turned in his sleep in the early hours of the morning.

“Hold…Your Highness...be rough,” Gija muttered in his sleep. It wasn’t the first thing Gija had muttered semi-coherently.

“All right,” Hak stated. “I’m waking him up.” He nudged Gija not-so-gently with his foot. “Hey! White Snake!”

Gija sat up with a start. “What?” he asked sleepily.

“You were having an erotic dream about Yona,” Jaeha informed him cheerfully.

Gija’s face changed from its usual paleness to something closer in color to that of Yona’s hair. He dashed out of the tent. When Jaeha and Hak followed, they found that Yona was already awake. Gija had prostrated himself on the ground before her.

“Forgive me, Your Highness!” Gija begged.

“What?” Yona asked in absolute confusion. “Look, whatever it is, Gija, I forgive you.”

“Do I want to know the details of his dream?” Hak asked.

“We’d probably only be disappointed,” Jaeha admitted with a sigh. He gestured to where Gija was still groveling in front of Yona. “You know, I’m starting to think he enjoys doing that.”


End file.
